poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute
Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute is an upcoming film to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear in a near future Plot This story is set at a castle during the Middle Ages. One day a merchant brings musical instruments to sell to Peewit, the court jester, but because Peewit is such a terrible musician the King throws the merchant out before Peewit arrives. However he has left behind a flute that only has six holes. The King throws it into the fireplace in his room, which starts to emit green smoke. When the fire is put out, Peewit retrieves the flute from the ashes unharmed. He cleans it and starts playing it for the whole castle realizing that it causes everyone to dance when it is played. One Day Winnie the Pooh And his friends Meets Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty & Brock Togepi Buzzie Flaps Dizzy and Ziggy Jiminy Cricket Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Huey, Dewey, and Louie Scrooge's Snow White and the Seven Drawfelles Named Johan and Peewit safely back home and says goodnight as the two of them go to sleep. The next morning, a traveling merchant pays The King a visit, hoping to sell something to his intended customer Peewit. As The King and Sir Johan find out,Princess Savina the merchant is selling various and strange musical instruments, which he demonstrates much to the chagrin of The King and Sir Johan. Although they both couldn't permit the merchant to sell any of his wares (basically to keep Peewit from acquiring any instrument due to his rather off-key playing) and eventually send him off, the merchant accidentally leaves behind a small flute, which The King and Sir Johan keep out of Peewit's sight when they find it before Peewit did. The King attempts to burn the flute in the fireplace, but it ends up producing deadly green smoke that fills his bedchamber that requires many hands to put out the fire. Peewit finds the flute The King tried to destroy, discovering that it has six holes in it. After cleaning it out, he tries playing it to a passerby. While he was somehow able to play a beautiful tune from the flute, it also causes the passerby to uncontrollably dance. Peewit at first thinks it was a joke, but when he tries the flute on Lady Prattle, she also dances uncontrollably. He then realizes that the flute is truly magic. Soon he starts playing the flute all throughout the castle, and anyone who was in earshot of its tune began to dance uncontrollably -- even a troop of soldiers who meticulously march around the castle. He eventually shows The King and Sir Johan the flute's power when Peewit tries it out on them. However, Pooh and Ash when Peewit again plays it before a group of soldiers that he had used it on before, the soldiers end up passing out from the extended playing. Sir Johan begins to realize that the flute could be rather dangerous and tries to get it out of Peewit's hands, but he refuses to give it up. Meanwhile, Princess Savina a passing thief named Matthew McCreep, who overhears what the flute could do from the passing merchant who lost it, decides to track it down to where it was lost. Befriending the young court jester during a dinner in the king's court with the minstrels playing a song, Matthew McCreep pretends to show interest in hearing Peewit play the magic flute.Immediately after hearing it, he tricks Peewit into letting him play a tune from the magic flute, leaving Peewit unconscious and tied up while he flees and begins using the magic flute to rob the townsfolk. An enraged Peewit runs throughout the castle with an ax, hoping to get his hands on Matthew, when he runs intoWinnie the Pooh And his friends Meets Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty & Brock Togepi Buzzie Flaps Dizzy and Ziggy Jiminy Cricket Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Huey, Dewey, and Louie Scrooge's Snow White and the Seven Drawfelles The King and Sir Johan, telling them what happened.Realizing how dangerous the flute is, The King sends Sir Johan and Peewit to go after Matthew McCreep. For days they go searching after Matthew, asking various people they run into if they have seen a man with a flute, but they all haven't seen him -- until they come across a man in the road who had just seen him and had been robbed. The two ride off until they find him with his cart full of stolen property, ready to get their hands on him, until Matthew uses the flute on them, rendering them unconscious while he escapes. Realizing that the flute is indeed magic, Sir Johan and Peewit seek after their friend Homnibus to see if there is any way to remove its power. Homnibus says the only ones who know about the flute are the Smurfs, and there is no known way to find their village except through a technique called "hypnokinesis", which would enable people to travel without actually leaving where they were. Sir Johan and Peewit allow Homnibus to put them to sleep and to use "hypno-kinesis" to transport them as close to the Smurf Village as he could. Soon, waking up in the Smurf forest, they encounter a single Smurf who leads them straight to their village where they meet its leader Papa Smurf, who then introduces the two humans Pooh And his friends to the rest of the Smurfs, explaining how each of them are like their names. While Papa Smurf tells them there is no way they could remove the magic from the flute, he does offer them the solution of making another flute -- a task that requires cutting down a giant oak tree to get to the heart of the tree for the wood needed to make another flute. While this takes two days, with Sir Johan and Peewit patiently waiting and enduring the antics of the various Smurfs, plus Peewit's failed attempt to speak in Smurf, they succeed in getting the second flute completed. As the Smurfs celebrate their accomplishment with a party, Papa Smurf is about to give the two humans the second flute when Homnibus pulls them back too soon and is unable to send them back to the village, suffering a headache that puts him to sleep. Meanwhile, Matthew meets his old friend Earl Flatbroke and offers him part of the stolen valuables in exchange for help in gathering up an army to start a war and to take over The King's kingdom. Fortunately, the Smurfs find Homnibus' hovel and deliver the second flute straight to Sir Johan and Peewit, who then ride off to the port city of Terminac. However, by this time, Matthew McCreep has gone over to the island off the port of Terminac in order to raise up an army for his friend Earl Flatbroke. Sir Johan tricks Earl Flatbroke into going over to that island by writing a letter that supposedly came from Matthew McCreep's hand, following him on board a ship with he and Peewit disguised as sailors and some of the Smurfs secretly stowing away. Upon reaching the island, Earl Flatbroke meets up with Matthew and shows him the letter that he supposedly wrote, which raises up their suspicions. As they head back to the dock, Sir Johan and Peewit meet up with both Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke. Peewit and Matthew break out with their flutes and started playing tunes toward each other, hoping that either of them would get exhausted, causing whoever listened to their tunes to dance uncontrollably. Eventually, the both of them became deadlocked in a musical duel, and getting exhausted, Peewit and Matthew stop playing in order to catch their breaths, giving Peewit the opportunity to knock Matthew unconscious with a short burst from his flute. With both flutes now in his possession, as well as Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke bound and ready to be turned over to the law, Peewit was thinking of keeping both flutes when Sir Johan tells him that they should both be returned to the Smurfs so that they won't cause anymore trouble. This inspires Peewit to carve out a fake flute which he intends to hand over to the Smurfs as one of the real flutes. Upon returning to the kingdom, Sir Johan and Peewit hand over the two flutes to the Smurfs, who then take them back to their village. But then, behind everyone's back, Peewit begins to play a flute which he thought was a real flute...only to realize to his dismay musical instruments, which he demonstrates much to the chagrin of The King and Sir Johan. Although they both couldn't permit the merchant to sell any of his wares Peewit finds the flute The King tried to destroy, discovering that it has six holes in it. After cleaning it out, he tries playing it to a passerby. While he was somehow able to play a beautiful tune from the flute, it also causes the passerby to uncontrollably dance. Peewit at first thinks it was a joke, but when he tries the flute on Lady Prattle, she also dances uncontrollably. He then realizes that the flute is truly magic. Soon he starts playing the flute all throughout the castle, and anyone who was in earshot of its tune began to dance uncontrollably -- even a troop of soldiers who meticulously march around the castle. He eventually shows The King and Sir Johan the flute's power when Peewit tries it out on them. However, Pooh and Ash Ketchum to catch McCreep who uses the flute when Peewit again plays it before a group of soldiers that he had used it on before, the soldiers end up passing out from the extended playing. Sir Johan begins to realize that the flute could be rather dangerous and tries to get it out of Peewit's hands, but he refuses to give it up. That night Princess Savina a man named Matthew McCreep learns from the merchant that the same flute he had been looking for is at the castle. He heads over to the castle and steals the flute from Peewit. The king sends Peewit and the young knight Johan out to catch McCreep who uses the flute to rob people of their money. However McCreep uses the flute to stop them. Johan and Peewit & Pooh And his friends Snow White a Girls then go to the house of Homnibus the wizard. Using a spell called Hypnokenesis, the wizard sends Johan and Peewit together they were summoned to the aid of Pooh And his friends Snow White a Girls to Smurfland where the magic flute was built. Meanwhile, a passing thief named Matthew McCreep, who overhears what the flute could do from the passing merchant who lost it, decides to track it down to where it was lost. Befriending the young court jester during a dinner in the king's court with the minstrels playing a song, Matthew McCreep pretends to show interest in hearing Peewit play the magic flute. Immediately after hearing it, he tricks Peewit into letting him play a tune from the magic flute, leaving Peewit unconscious and tied up while he flees and begins using the magic flute to rob the townsfolk. An enraged Peewit runs throughout the castle with an ax, hoping to get his hands on Matthew, when he runs into The King and Sir Johan, telling them what happened. Realizing how dangerous the flute is, The King sends Sir Johan and Peewit to go after Matthew McCreep. For days they go searching after Matthew, asking various people they run into if they have seen a man with a flute, but they all haven't seen him -- until they come across a man in the road who had just seen him and had been robbed. The two ride off until they find him Princess Savina with his cart full of stolen property, ready to get their hands on him, until Matthew uses the flute on them, rendering them unconscious while he escapes. Realizing that the flute is indeed magic, Sir Johan and Peewit Winnie the Pooh and his friends seek after their friend Homnibus to see if there is any way to remove its power. Homnibus says the only ones who know about the flute are the Smurfs, and there is no known way to find their village except through a technique called "hypnokinesis", which would enable people to travel without actually leaving where they were. Sir Johan and Peewit allow Homnibus to put them to sleep and to use "hypno-kinesis" to transport them as close to the Smurf Village as he could. Soon, waking up in the Smurf forest, they encounter a single Smurf who leads them straight to their village where they meet its leader Papa Smurf, who then introduces the two humans to the rest of the Smurfs, explaining how each of them are like their names. While Papa Smurf tells them there is no way they could remove the magic from the flute, he does offer them the solution of making another flute -- a task that requires cutting down a giant oak tree to get to the heart of the tree for the wood needed to make another flute. While this takes two days, with Sir Johan and Peewit Winnie the Pooh and his friends patiently waiting and enduring the antics of the various Smurfs, plus Peewit's failed attempt to speak in Smurf, they succeed in getting the second flute completed. As the Smurfs celebrate their accomplishment with a party, Papa Smurf is about to give the two humans the second flute when Homnibus pulls them back too soon and is unable to send them back to the village, suffering a headache that puts him to sleep. Meanwhile, Matthew meets his old friend Earl Flatbroke and offers him part of the stolen valuables in exchange for help in gathering up an army to start a war and to take over The King's kingdom. Fortunately, the Smurfs find Homnibus' hovel and deliver the second flute straight to Sir Johan and Peewit, who then ride off to the port city of Terminac. However, by this time, Matthew McCreep has gone over to the island off the port of Terminac in order to raise up an army for his friend Earl Flatbroke. Sir Johan tricks Earl Flatbroke into going over to that island by writing a letter that supposedly came from Matthew McCreep's hand, following him on board a ship with he and Peewit disguised as sailors and some of the Smurfs secretly stowing away. Upon reaching the island, Earl Flatbroke meets up with Matthew and shows him the letter that he supposedly wrote, which raises up their suspicions. As they head back to the dock, Sir Johan and Peewit meet up with both Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke. Peewit and Matthew break out with their flutes and started playing tunes toward each other, hoping that either of them would get exhausted, causing whoever listened to their tunes to dance uncontrollably. Eventually, the both of them became deadlocked in a musical duel, and getting exhausted, Peewit and Matthew stop playing in order to catch their breaths, giving Peewit the opportunity to knock Matthew unconscious with a short burst from his flute. With both flutes now in his possession, as well as Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke bound and ready to be turned over to the law, Peewit was thinking of keeping both flutes when Sir Johan tells him that they should both be returned to the Smurfs Winnie the Pooh and his friends Princess Savina so that they won't cause anymore trouble. This inspires Peewit to carve out a fake flute which he intends to hand over to the Smurfs as one of the real flutes. Upon returning to the kingdom, Sir Johan and Peewit hand over the two flutes With McCreep and Flatbroke being brought back to the castle and all the stolen money recovered, Peewit now has two magic flutes. Johan tells him that the flutes are dangerous and must be brought back to the Smurfs, Pooh And his friends Princess Savina but Peewit begins to carve a phony flute to give to them instead. At the castle, Johan and Peewit give the flutes back to Winnie the Pooh and his friends the smurfs, and after they leave, Peewit starts playing the flute, only to realize (to his horror) that it has no effect on the townsfolk; it is the fake flute he had made! 2016﻿ Cast Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Travis Oates as Piglet Paul Winchel as Tigger Tom Kenny as Rabbit Peter Cullen as Eeyore Andre Stojka as Owl Brady Bluhm/Frankie J. Galasso as Christopher Robin Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi Eric Stuart as Brock and James J. Pat O'Malley as Buzzie the Vulture Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, Petrie, Skip, and Mr. Toad, Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture Jess Harrell as Ziggy the Vulture Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Ron Rubin as Ttark Billy West as Woody Woodpacker Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy Scott Bakula as Danny Jasmine Guy as Sawyer Hal Smith as Ratty Mickey Rooney as Moley Campbell Grant as Angus MacBadger Patrick Warburton as Kronk Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin, Simon, David Seville Janice Karman as Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor Dody Goodman as Miss Miller Soleil Moon Frye as Punky Brewster Casey Ellison as Allen Anderson Ami Foster as Margaux Kramer Cherie Johnson as Cherie Johnson George Gaynes as Henry Warnimont Felix Avitia as Littlefoot Anndi McAfee as Cera Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky Rob Paulsen as Spike, Guido Issac Brown as Chomper Meghan Strange as Ruby Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose Frank Welker as Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Glomer, Brandon, Suchi Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Heathen North Kenney as Daphine Blake and Azula Mindy Cohn as Velma Don Messick as Scrappy-Doo, Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger Janet Varney as Korra David Faustino as Mako P.J. Byrne as Bolin Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato Maurice LaMarche as Basil of Baker Street and Rattigan Val Bettin as Dr. Dawson Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham LeVar Burton as Kwame Joey Dedio as Wheeler Kath Soucie as Linka Janice Kawaye as Gi Scott Menville as Ma- Ti Whoopi Goldberg as Gaia Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida Cam Clarke as Johan and Peewit Grant Gottschall Patty Foley Mike Reynolds as Papa Smurf, Matthew McCreep Ted Lehman Bill Capizzi Star X. Phifer Ron Gans as Earl Flatbroke Dudly Knight John Rust Richard Miller David Page Durga McBroom Michael Sorich as Hefty Smurf Robert Axelrod as Brainy Smurf Cree Summer as Smurfette Lily Tomlin/Jennifer Warnes as Princess Sabina Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), Emma Swan, The Reluctant Dragon, The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley, Shebly Marcus, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Gummi Bears, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Mr. Toad, Angus MacBadger, Rat and Mole Snow White, The Seven Dwarfelles, (Muddy, Blosson, Marina and Crittrina, Sunflower, Sunburn, Thunderella,). Kronk, Alvin. Simon. and Theodore. Brittany, Jeanette. and Eleanor. Punky Brewster, Allen Anderson, Margaux Kramer, Cherie Johnson, Henry Warnimont, Glomer, Brandon, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Ma-Ti, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Fat Albert. Chiaotzu, Little Bear, Princess Camille, Woody, Team Lightyear, Sailor Moon and the Salior Scouts, The Sailor Scouts, Bibi Blocksberg, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Tanner, Lela, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, the Muppets, Sam, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, and Toby, Brer Rabbit, The Castle Empire (exuding McCreep since he is present in the real films), The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Garmel, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, and Pete will guest star in this film. *''Winnie the Pooh'' and The Smurfs and the Magic Flute were both released in theaters in 1983. *The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs 2'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hallow''. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Musical Films Links Coming Soon Soundtrack Trailer Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers